(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material properties measurement and, more particularly, to a method for measuring material properties using non-resonant techniques.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Measuring the mechanical properties of slab-shaped (i.e., plates) materials are important because these parameters significantly contribute to the static and dynamic response of structures built with such materials. One characteristic that most elastomeric solids possess is that when they are subjected to large static forces (or pressure) their rigidity changes. Materials that have one set of mechanical properties at a when subjected to increased pressure. The ability to determine the pressure dependence of material properties is extremely important for modeling the behavior of systems comprised of these materials.
Resonant techniques have been used to identify and measure longitudinal and shear properties for many years. These methods are based on comparing measured eigenvalues to modeled eigenvalues and calculating the resulting material properties. These methods do not account for static pressure or large compressive forces. Additionally, they typically require long, slender materials to perform the measurement process. Comparison of analytical models to measured frequency response functions is another method used to estimate stiffness and loss parameters of a structure. When the analytical model agrees with one or more frequency response functions, the parameters used to calculate the analytical model are considered accurate. If the analytical model is formulated using a numerical method, a comparison of the model to the data can be difficult due to dispersion properties of the materials. These methods do not take into account large compressive forces.
Some efforts have been made to measure material properties under large pressures. These methods consist of placing materials in pressurized settings, insonifying them, and then measuring their response. These methods are difficult because they have to be conducted under great atmospheric pressure that can adversely effect the instrumentation. Safety issues can also arise in connection with laboratory testing at extreme pressures. Finally, a mass loaded long thin rod has been studied with respect to the bar wavespeed and corresponding Young's modulus. This work does not investigate shear motion.
Recently, a method to measure plate shaped materials subjected to large compressional forces was developed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,311 incorporated by reference herein. This method is based on a single plate-shaped specimen and requires a graphical search routine to locate and estimate the propagation wavenumbers of the specimen.